


Realization

by emothy



Category: Gokusen (TV), Japanese Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-05
Updated: 2007-10-05
Packaged: 2017-10-04 03:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emothy/pseuds/emothy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble, set during ep 4.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Realization

There is this one moment, in which it would be cruel (but accurate) to say that for once, she has a purely unselfish thought. Her cat-like curiosity takes her to Yamaguchi-sensei's classroom after the final bell has rung, and yet there they all are, 3-D, those punks... Her class. If there isn't a book in hand, there is a pen hovering over (or even more heartening, scratching on) paper. There are small groups splitting off to learn different sections and rules of grammar in order to come back to the rest and be able to translate it into teenager's language so that they might all finally get what the words are actually saying.

She isn't exactly jealous, it's just a realisation that their concentration during her classtime isn't nearly so wholesome and pure. Yamaguchi-sensei has found a way to speak to them, a motivation that really makes them want to learn. It's a long time coming for Fujiyama-sensei to realise the motivation is for her.


End file.
